


To Spite the Long-Forgotten

by AtemporalVibe



Category: Hollow Knight (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Sex, Comedy, Friendly Hate Sex, Gay Sex, Hate Sex, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, a bit less friendly than last time tho, again less comedy this time, basically an AU where radi just. died, because i can use this for comedy, but they are still clowning on each other, come for the porn stay for the comedy ig, okay actually there's a little plot, okay again it's hate sex but they're. still friends so
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:21:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28055307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AtemporalVibe/pseuds/AtemporalVibe
Summary: The top of Crystal Peak had seemed an odd meeting location to Grimm, at first, but the Pale King's justification was... far better than he could've anticipated.And, besides, any excuse to get with a king is a good excuse to get with a king, no?
Relationships: Grimm/The Pale King (Hollow Knight)
Comments: 12
Kudos: 46





	To Spite the Long-Forgotten

**Author's Note:**

> fhdskhdas can y'all tell i was just having fun writing this? also i just Wanted Radi Dead. also also i just love making both of these boys absolute bastards
> 
> and have fun with dom!bottom!pk

Grimm blinked as he appeared at the location that the Pale King’s messenger had given him.

They were at the top of Crystal Peak.

The Pale King was sitting at the foot of the statue—of Her statue—with his legs crossed, staring right at him.

“King…” Grimm began, “what—”

“I was initially planning to demolish it, given that she’s long-dead, but I had a thought about something that I would rather like to do before that,” he replied, a smile tugging at the edges of his mouth.

“Is that so?” Grimm replied, inching closer with squinted eyes.

“It is,” the smile brightened in sync with the wyrm’s glow. “Because I think that I’d rather like to fuck her brother under her statue.”

The Troupe Master froze. “Oh,” he said before a grin cracked across his entire face, “oh  _ yes. _ ”

“I knew you’d—”

“On one condition: I get to top.”

“Really?” The Pale King asked, his expression flattening. “ _ That’s _ the condition?”

“Yes.”

The King sighed, glancing back up at the statue. “Very well, then;” he replied, “if those are your terms, then come here.” He leaned back, coming to rest against the statue’s base as his legs spread ever so subtly..

“Oh no,” Grimm said, unclasping his cloak as he approached, “I’m getting head before that.”

“I believe I agreed to  _ bottom _ for you, Grimm. You will not be receiving any head,” said the wyrm, undoing his robes bit by bit.

“Are you so certain about that?” He asked, appearing just in front of the Pale King in a puff of flame, his cock already halfway to hard.

The wyrm merely looked at him with a blank expression before snapping his fingers, and a full array of soul-forged nails appeared on either side of the statue, all pointed at Grimm. “I believe I am.”

“Alright, alright, point taken,” the Troupe Master replied, putting his hands up and lowering himself to his knees. “Now hurry up and get undressed.”

“Hmph,” the Pale King responded, undoing the last piece holding his robes together, allowing the loose garment to slip away from his body and reveal his pure form. From the wings to the arms to the shining King’s Brand upon his chest, he was… well, radiant seemed a rather  _ inappropriate _ description.

“She would  _ hate _ to see this,” Grimm replied, tapping the mark on the King’s chest.

“Oh, she would hate  _ all _ of this,” the wyrm slid his robes away. “Now come on.”

“So eager…” purred Grimm, leaning over the King as he slid farther down, never once breaking eye contact.

“I’d like to destroy this sooner rather than later, and I shall have to wait until we’re finished here… though I’d be untruthful if I didn’t tell you that I possess at least a  _ slight _ curiosity about how good you are.”

“Good enough to be better than your root,” Grimm smiled further.

“Hardly. But we shall see,” the Pale King titled his hips up, his ass finally touching Grimm’s dick.

“And I’ll be right,” replied Grimm, using one hand to line himself up while the other remained planted on the ground.

The wyrm scoffed, upper arms crossed while the lower pair were wrapped around Grimm. “You would need a beyond exceptional performance to even attempt to reach near her talent.”

“Oh, you’re gonna get a”—Grimm thrust fully into him with one smooth motion—“performance!”

The Pale King blinked. Nothing more, nothing less. Just a simple blink with a blank expression.

“Go on then,” he said, one of his upper hands moving down to stroke both of his cocks in unison. “I’m waiting.”

“What—” Grimm began before blinking thrice and pulling back out to thrust in again, scanning for any sort of reaction. All he could find was the natural jolt from the force.

“Hm? Is something the matter?” The wyrm asked innocently, cocking his head; his eye twitched as his horns scraped against the statue’s base.

With narrowed eyes, Grimm began thrusting into the wyrm at an even pace, running the entire length of his cock with every single pass. His breathing grew heavy and even-paced while the Pale King simply stayed almost static, only moved by the bump of their hips coming together. Grimm went faster, pounding into the wyrm at what (he felt) was an almost unmanageable pace, only to be met with a casual glance to the side and a sigh. The Troupe Master paused, leaving himself hilted in the king.

“Is something the matter?” The wyrm repeated after a brief pause.

“You seem a bit…  _ unamused, _ is all.”

“Ah. Perhaps I do.”

“Are you not enjoying this?”

“Hm. I suppose that I’m getting  _ something, _ but certainly not enough to make me  _ vocalize _ any of it,” the Pale King twirled an upper hand, continuing to stroke himself with the other.

Grimm’s eyes widened before narrowing back down again. “Oh, so it’s like  _ that, _ then?”

“Like what?” The wyrm smirked. “I speak nothing but the truth.”

“Okay,” Grimm snarled, pushing back into the wyrm full-force. “Let’s see how you feel after this.”

He continued slamming into the Pale King, digging his left claws into the other man’s hips for better leverage. A slight puncture finally managed to get the king to pull in a gasp, only for him to let it back out in a slow, disappointed sigh. Letting out another growl, he began to heat his hand on the wyrm’s hip, beginning to grunt in-time with his thrusts. The Pale King merely flicked Grimm’s hand away, causing the god to almost tumble into the ground before regaining his posture and thrusting more.

“This… isn’t your first time topping someone, is it?” The Pale King asked, voice flat and monotone as ever.

“I have been fucking for literal  _ millenia, _ wyrm!” Grimm half-yelled.

“Very poorly, then, it seems.” The King wrapped his legs loosely around Grimm’s hips, gently pushing him in certain directions in an attempt to get  _ something. _

“This, coming from the man who probably hasn’t changed positions with his wife in, oh, two thousand years?”

A scowl crossed the wyrm’s face. “Excuse you, Grimm, our—”

“What’s the matter? Struggling to have fun without your collar?”

The king’s wings fluttered. “ _ No, _ it is because you seem to be incapable of topping well! It’s been, what, ten minutes? And you haven’t managed to get a  _ single _ good thrust.”

Grimm’s eyes narrowed, and he pushed himself all the way in, gripping the wyrm’s hips with one hand to tilt them up as he rolled his hips. Finally, the Pale King’s eyes fluttered for a moment, and he let out a shuddering breath.

_ “Finally…” _ he muttered.

A grin carved itself across Grimm’s face, and he pulled back to repeat the maneuver over and over, only to be met with a gradually lowering facial expression from the Pale King.

“A bit to the left,” he said.

“What?” Grimm asked, pausing.

“Well don’t  _ slow down. _ Angle yourself a bit more to the left and keep going.”

Grimm grumbled some incoherent curses as he turned ever so slightly before resuming his thrusts.

“And lift your hips just a bit.”

“Shut up!” Grimm replied.

“Don’t forget,  _ you _ were the one to request this. I never once said that it would be as easy as simply shoving yourself into me.” The wyrm paused. “Lean up a bit, too. Your angle is  _ awful. _ ”

“Wyrm, I swear to every god—”

“Are you going to lean up or not? I would much prefer to get just a bit of pleasure from this—more than one decent thrust, at least.”

“Are you going to be like this the entire time?” Replied the Troupe Master with a shake of the head, grinding back into the king.

“Well, I  _ apologize _ for not wanting to doze off with your prick halfway up my ass,” the Pale King stated with narrowed eyes.

“You say this like  _ you _ could do any better if given control,” Grimm growled.

“I could, in all likelihood!”

“Oh, is that so? Care to try?”

“Yes, actually, for I know that I could do at least thrice as well as you are right now!”

“Fine then,” the Troupe Master stilled himself. “Be my guest.”

With one hand, the Pale King pushed Grimm’s hips back, pulling the other god out of him while uncurling his legs (not they were wrapped tightly, anyways). Half a moment later, he slipped his hands under Grimm’s arms and almost threw the man to the ground, mounting him immediately after. The wyrm planted his upper two hands on Grimm’s chest while the lower two took the Troupe Master’s length and guided it to the wyrm’s entrance, and the Pale King slammed down on it without a moment of hesitation.

“Ah!” Grimm shouted, his back arching as his arms froze.

The King let his head fall backwards while a shuddering breath left him. “There we go…” he mumbled.

“S-satisfied yet?” Grimm asked, breaths heavy just from the initial shock.

“Hardly,” came the response as the king rode back up on him slowly—so slowly,  _ painfully _ slowly—before coming back down again, rocking his hips to get Grimm deeper than he thought he could go. A grin settled on the Pale King’s face.

The Troupe Master’s breathing grew heavier as his head rolled back, and it only served to convince the wyrm to go up and back down again, beginning to jerk both of his cocks with his lower set of hands. He rocked back hard, pushing himself all the way down on Grimm’s dick until it hit that one perfect spot, leaving the Troupe Master arching his back with a groan.

He tilted his head back up to look at the wyrm, who sat seemingly patiently on his dick, posture straight and King’s Brand bright, looking down at Grimm. The moment the two made eye contact, however, the Pale King ground down again, his eyes narrowing as he watched Grimm’s head roll back with another huff.

“G-gods…” Grimm stuttered.

“Mhm,” the wyrm replied, riding back up while one of his hands danced across Grimm’s chest. “I take it you’re having fun, then?” He cocked his head, waiting for Grimm to come back up.

“Shu—” Grimm cut himself off with a gasp as the Pale King came back down. “Fucking… hah…” he mumbled.

“Repeat that for me, would you?”

“Fuck you…” Grimm wheezed out between breaths.

“Yes, I do believe that you’re doing so,” the wyrm replied, shifting out into a consistent riding pace, albeit a quick one.

The pair went silent for a time, wyrm riding the Troupe Master hard, grinding all the way down to get that last bit of pleasure as he stroked himself. Grimm, meanwhile, found his breathing sporadic and unpredictable, unable to keep consistent pace with the Pale King’s movements. His body would tense and relax, back arching then not, at every motion the Pale King made. His eyes stayed almost constantly closed as the wyrm took him all the way down to the base and yet deeper somehow still, managing to hit a spot that Grimm almost hadn’t known existed in his thousands of years alive.

It was exquisite.

The King, meanwhile, found a smile set firmly into his face at the sight of the state of Grimm. A powerful God of Nightmares, reduced to a moaning, shivering mess under his motions. He could imagine nothing more beautiful.

So he kept riding, posture straightened while remaining loose and adaptable, his wings tucked neatly behind his back. Two hands stroked both of his cocks while the other set alternated between pushing down on Grimm’s chest or resting loosely at his sides. With another grind down to the base, a shiver ran up his body and back down again, the Troupe Master’s cock brushing up against his sweet spot again. His eyes slipped closed, permitting himself to feel naught but the pleasure of Grimm managing to hit that spot again and again and again. A swirling heat began to bloom from his core, building up ever so slowly with each stroke of his dicks and downward thrust of his hips. Wisps of pure Soul drifted through the air as his eyes flicked open.

Grimm, on the other hand, seemed to be burning alive from his own carnal flame, to the point where his hands flew up from the ground and towards the Pale King’s hips in some vain attempt to force him down, only for the wyrm to snatch them by the wrists. An immediate end to his movements followed, the King simply waiting with Grimm hilted inside of him.

And Grimm  _ whined. _ Not some gasp or a moan or a somewhere-in-between sound, a fully-fledged  _ whine. _

The Pale King couldn’t help but laugh.

“I’m sorry,” he said, “but did I—”

“Shut up.”

“Some little wyrm from a far-off kingdom—”

“King, I  _ swear…” _

“Just tear a  _ whine _ from the throat of the oh-so-mighty God of Nightmares?”

“Let me finish already, gods damn you!” Grimm said, trying to pull his arms to the other man’s hips. The King’s grip only tightened, locking the Troupe Master’s wrists where they were while his hips drove Grimm’s down into the dirt.

“As if I’d permit you the  _ luxury _ of finishing before me.”

“Excuse you,” Grimm replied, eyes narrowing as their red glow pulsed in time with the Heart’s beat, “I am your  _ guest.” _

“And I am a  _ king,” _ said the wyrm, one hand drifting off of his dicks to motion to them. “Though if you wished to speed up the process, I’m certain you’d be dece—” the King cut himself off with a slight gasp as Grimm’s hand squeezed his dick, a second going to the other a moment later.

“Good…” the Pale King said, breaths growing heavy as Grimm stroked his dicks out of pace with each other.

His lower hands returned to the Troupe Master’s chest as the heat in his core built ever so quickly after that, only exacerbated when he began to rock his hips into every single motion. Gods, Grimm’s hands worked well, twisting ever so slightly and lingering momentarily on the base to give the slightest bit of additional satisfaction, and the Pale King soon found his hips going stiff, both cocks twitching as he finally came, his glowing seed landing all across Grimm’s red and black shell. His hands dropped away from Grimm’s wrists, and the Troupe Master took the opportunity to grab the wyrm’s hips and thrust up into him.

The Pale King stiffened, eyes flying open with a moan, before he pushed back down in time with Grimm’s next thrust. Only five more thrusts passed before Grimm’s hips began to stutter, and it took two after that before the Pale King pushed down onto him fully, gently rocking his hips get get every last bit of cum as Grimm finished. A lovely display, it was, watching Grimm’s head roll back as his jaw clenched and back arched. A show truly fit for a king.

The two laid there panting for a few moments, their eyes just missing each other’s gaze, before the Pale King pulled himself up off of Grimm’s cock. He rolled down onto the ground beside him, a smile painted onto his face as they stared up into the sky.

“Ah,” he said. “I almost forgot.” Lifting his lower right hand, he balled it into a fist, and a Soul-forged bubble appeared around the two of them.

Grimm grinned, turning his eyes to the statue.

The wyrm lifted his upper right hand, then, two claws pointing up, and an array of nails appeared behind it, surging forward as the King curled his claws into his palm. 

The statue shattered into thousands of pieces as they nails soared through it, digging into the ground after. Rubble crashed and fell around the two of them, bouncing off the bubble’s surface. When the dust finally settled, all that was left was the square base, and with the snap of his fingers, the Pale King summoned one final great nail above it, driving it down and leaving nothing but the faint imprint of stones behind. The barrier dissolved down into nothing.

“I think I’ll leave that one there,” the King said, the smaller array of nails fading back into Soul while the final remained solid.

“See you in the underworld, bitch…” Grimm said, eyes ablaze as he stared at the ruins.

The two looked at each other and laughed. 

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading this i hoped you liked the porn and enjoyed the occasional joke


End file.
